


Max's new Toy

by GeoToni



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Feels, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: Based after the Shadowhunter Academy series. Magnus comes home and brings a new toy, which Alec does not approve of at all, for their son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet i wrote based on a horror challenge I did from my Livejournal account.

"Magnus, that thing is creepy." Alec said as his beloved partner had just shown Alec a new toy for their son, which he'd brought back from a quick visit to south Africa to help an old warlock with some mermaid issues.

"My dear Alexander, this... doll, is a gift from an acient Warlock friend of mine who wanted to give something to our child." He replied as he too looked upon the doll with some distaste. "I could hardly say to her; no I'm sorry but the doll is too disgusting and creepy-"

"-which it is." Alec added.

Magnus rolled his eyes and ignored Alec's inturruption "-for our son. Alec the poor woman is over a thousand years old, her eye sight and tastes have gone far long ago. It would've broken her heart if I had delcined her." He paused starring at the doll "her lovely gift."

Alec once again looked at the doll, the doll which was carved out of solid wood with what seemed to be painted on clothing and eyes which was chipped and had faded away with age. It had an openable mouth which seemed be hanging on by countless reapplications of glue but the hair of it was made from straw, which seemed to have been dunked into gone off orrange paint and smelt like something rotten. "It's horrendous, get rid of it." Alec said and started to walk away from it as well as Magnus.

"Alec, my darling." Magnus said rushing quickly to his boyfriend's side, one to catch up with him, and two to get away from the thing he left on the side board. "Maybe we should let Max decide if he would like it or not?" He added his flirtatious smile for extra win power.

The smile did not work.

"Are you insane? That doll will probably give him nightmares. I'm sure if Jace was Max's age and you gave him the same thing the first thing he'd do would to slice its head off and burn it to the ground."

Magnus sighed, he could picture Jace as a child doing such a thing, even as an adult he could picture it. But still, he wanted Max to decide and knowing the warlock, he really had to try.

"Please Alec, let Max choose and I promise, the first instance he dislikes it I will vanish it into the deepest darkest abise it belongs too." He added with a click of his fingers allowing a single blue flame appear for dramatic effect.

A small smirk appeared on Alec's face and Magnus knew he'd won his lover over. "Ok, Max chooses, but if he hates it-"

"-It's gone forever. I promise."

"Ok then. You can give it to him, I don't want to touch it."

"Why, my darling Shadowhunter, you fight demons unfortunetly all the time, and a single doll you're affraid to touch?" Magnus said walking back to the thing in question and picking it up.

"I'm not affraid of it, I just don't like it."

"Fair enough. Come on then you little, thing" He said addressing the doll in his hands "You better not be horrid to our Blueberry."

Their little blueberry, now 1 year old, was sitting in the living room playing with Simon and Clary. Simon had Max sitting on his lap bouncing him carefully while Clary was trying to play pat-a-cake with him.  Jace and Izzy were there too but all Magnus saw was his son: Max who was smiling and giggling with laughter. Magnus had truly missed him.

"Hello my little Blueberry." Magnus addressed his son, as he walked towards him. Max instantly turned his face to Magnus and smiled as Magnus knelt down infront of him and kissed his head lightly. "I've got a little gift for you."

"Aww, Max. What's your daddy got you this time?" Simon said into Max's ear getting the little warlock boy even more giddy. Clary smiled but then it faded when she saw Alec's stern face.  Jace too had also spotted it.

"Hey buddy what's wrong, didn't Magnus get you anything?" Jace teased him as he stood by his Parabatai's side.

Alec looked at Jace "You won't be laughing when you see it."

"See what?" Isabelle asked.

"Alec, we discussed this. Max is going to choose."

"Then get on with it." Alec said.

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned back to Max who seemed stunned by his two fathers bickering. "Now my dear little blueberry, this doll is a gift from a very old Warlock who wanted you to have this so please don't be too judgemental." He finished reveling the doll to his son along with everyone else in the room. "Here you go Max, what do you think?"

Silence.

Clary looked disgusted by the doll, Simon was too much trying to decide if Magnus was being serious about it or not. Isabelle gasped in sheer horror of the sight and poor Max seemed to be more dazed about it. Howwever Jace, being Jace, was the first to open that mouth of his.

"I truly hope that thing your holding is not trying to be a minature verson of Clary."

Clary gasped. "I truly hope not, that thing Magnus is-"

"Absolutely revolting!" Isabelle added.

"It looks like the Chucky doll- No wait, it looks like Chucky's younger and more demented brother who's just escaped from an asylum for the insane. " Simon kindly added.

"I told you." Alec added, sounding more fed up they were still on about this doll. However Magnus was still waiting on Max. Max who seemed to be fixated upon the doll.

"Max, would you like to hold it?" Magnus asked, rather stunned that their son hadn't bursted out into tears over the thing. Surprisingly Max started to reach out for the doll making everyone gasp.  However as soon as the doll was in Max's hands, all hell broke loose.

The dolls' mouth suddenly opened and dislocated into a hideious form making Max let go of it screaming. The doll instantly fell upon the unsuspecting Chairman meow who was fast asleep until the heavy wooden object fell onto his tidy tail making him too scream in pain and shock and suddenly flying through the air and colliding into Jace's face, his claws digging straight into his skin.

"Aaaagh!!!" Jace screamed as he instantly fell backwards in a very none angelic motion and colliding into the nearby (and very acient) display unit knocking over very rare and antique artefacts from across the globe. Clary and Isabelle instantly rushed over to Jace's aid trying to free both Jace and Chairman from each other while Alec rushed over to his son (and completely ignoring his Parabatai who was currently being ripped to shreads) who was still screaming down the apartment with Simon who was trying his best to calm him but failing.

Magnus was the only one stayed in his origional place witnessing the chaos unfold.

One by one things started to slowly get under control. Alec instantly took Max away from the chaos in the living room to try and get him settled once again. Simon had gone over to Clary and Izzy, who had finally managed to free Jace from the Chairman, and was taking pictures of the havoc Chairman had done to Jace's face. Izzy was trying to draw Izrates upon him as Clary dragged Jace into the bathroom no doubt looking for a first aid kit. Simon followed, still taking pictures of the events.

As the background noise faded, Magnus looked down onto the ground at the doll, the evil doll which he'd brought back with him. Very casualy he picked up the object and looked it straight into it's faded eyes.

"I told you not to upset my son, and now you are no longer welcome here. Goodbye." Magnus said clicking his fingers and suddenly the doll was engolved into blue flames and turned to nothing but dust in the air. Magnus then rushed after Alec to help calm their son while in the background he could hear Jace threatening to kill Simon if he didn't stop filming him.

Meanwhile Chairman meow had found a quieter corner of the apartment and very easily went back to sleep. 

 


End file.
